Chanel Oberlin
"Part of loving someone is loving every choice they make. Regardless of how selfish and destructive it is, you know?" —Chanel Oberlin to Hester Ulrich Chanel Oberlin (aka Chanel #1) is a main character on Scream Queens. She is the co-president of the Kappa Kappa Tau sorority along with Zayday Williams and the leader of The Chanels. Background Chanel comes from a household with 2 older siblings (Harvard Oberlin and Muffet Oberlin) she states that her mother (Happy Oberlin) was a horrible person. She says that she was Mommy's angel. But then she goes on to say that she didn't even get to go to her own high school graduation because she had a zit. She is shown crying near a bathtub saying "It's Not Fair!" Chanel is the co-president of the Kappa Kappa Tau and the leader of The Chanels. She is obviously the leader of the group but is also known for being the most popular and meanest girl of the Wallace University. She’s very funny, ruthless, and fashionable. All her life all she’s wanted to do is be president of Kappa, have a great boyfriend, Chad Radwell, and rule the roost. She is not a nice person. "She’s a bitch, for lack of a better word". Physical Appearance Chanel has long blonde hair and hazel eyes. She wears a lot of Chanel, because she is "the peacock of the group and has to really stand out," said the show’s costume designer Lou Eyrich. As a very fashionable girl, Chanel is always impeccably dressed, perfectly matched, and perfectly coiffed. Her clothes usually come in very icy pastel colors and vintage pieces. Personality Chanel is really ruthless, and fashionable. All her life, all she wanted to do is to have a great boyfriend, be the president of Kappa Kappa Tau, and rule the roost. When this finally happened, she became the most popular and the meanest girl of Wallace University. Chanel is not a nice person, and usually says whatever goes through her mind. She likes to insult people and does whatever she wants. Typically, Chanel considers everyone an enemy and inferior than her. She has a very snotty attitude and she can be quite a bully to other people, and even treats poorly her "best friends", The Chanels. The deaths of Chanel #4 and Chanel #2 didn't even really seem to phase her. Popularity, humilliating, and blackmailing are essential things in her life. Once, she made Pete Martínez think that she liked him back so she can laugh of him and humiliate him. Everytime Chanel wants something she has to get it, or else, she will make a big scene in front of everyone because she feels superior and no one can ever tell her to stop because she will start insulting that person physically and emotionally. As the Queen Bee, she walks with a lot of confidence and is always the center of attention wherever she goes. Chanel is very spoiled and regularly clarifies that she is extremely rich. She appears to have severe anger issues, and is arguably the most aggressive of the Kappa Kappa Tau girls. Chanel gets really freaked out when things doesn't go the way she wanted and blames other people for her problems, mainly Chanel #5, who appears to be Chanel's least favorite person in Kappa house and treats her in really bad way. She needs to be mean to other people so she can feel confident. The reason why she is a horrible person to everyone is because in reality she feels really lonely, because she has never had true friends, her boyfriend compulsively cheats on her, and her parents forget her birthday. She has tried being a nice person in the past, but all things that includes being a good person makes her want to vomit. In her love life, Chanel loves hard and usually tries to work it out every time there is a problem. She cares about the person she is in a relationship with and all she asks for is to get back what she gives. When her boyfriend lets her down, she usually gives more chances for him to change and when she makes mistakes she quickly asks for forgiveness and tries to fix it. Quotes * Chanel Oberlin: "Good morning, sluts." (Chanel talking to The Chanels right after waking up) * Chanel Oberlin: "My name is Chanel Oberlin, and I am the queen of Kappa Kappa Tau." (Chanel in the Pilot) * Chanel Oberlin: "I'm Chanel #1, obvi." (Chanel introducing herself) * Chanel Oberlin: "A lot of people talk smack about how sororities are exclusive and they're a class system. Well, guess what. Life is a class system. And a sorority is the one place left in the world where you get to pick and choose the people around you." (as The Chanels walk down the staircase) * Chanel Oberlin: "That obese specimen of human filth scrubbing bulimia vomit out of the carpet is Ms. Bean. I call her White Mammy because she's essentially a house slave. Watch this." (Chanel narrating before talking to Ms. Bean) * Chanel Oberlin: "Sorry. I have a question. And it's just a hypothetical. If I asked you if you knew somethin' 'bout birthin' babies or if you didn't know nothin' 'bout birthin' no babies what would you say? (Chanel talking to Ms. Bean) * Chanel Oberlin: "I'm sorry. Did I ask you to pull down my panties and blow a compliment up my butt? Nobody likes a suck-up, Chanel #5. (Chanel talking to Chanel #5) * Chanel Oberlin: "Don't you walk away from me, Number 5! #5 walks away. I WILL DESTROY YOU, BITCH!" (Chanel yelling at Chanel #5 in Chainsaw) * Chanel Oberlin: "Dearly beloved, we're gathered here today because a backstabbing little bitch got exactly what was coming to her. Chanel Number Two literally never had my back. Whenever I wanted to strut across campus or down a long hallway with the other Chanels, she'd always be like "I have a colonic!" So, instead of strutting across campus in a beautiful diamond formation, we were forced to strut across campus in a triad formation like a bunch of hobos because Number Two didn't think she should have to walk behind me. But whenever I'd find myself descending a staircase in heels, you can bet Number Two was right there behind me with a helpful little nudge. This dumb, dead whore also used her high pony wiles to seduce my man into rubbing uglies with her. So I hope you all grasp the concept that this is what happens when you rub uglies with my man--you end up dead! So, have fun being dead, Number Two. You were a stupid, little trollop and I hope you're burning in hell right now. Amen." (Chanel during Chanel #2's funeral in Beware of Young Girls) * Chanel Oberlin: "I'm a work in progress. Maybe I have to get all this bitch out of me before I can be the real me!" (Chanel to Grace Gardner) * Chanel Oberlin: "Honestly, Number Five, do you think I'm insane? The bitch seduced my boyfriend into getting her pregnant. Of course I mean kill her." (Chanel talking to Chanel #5 about killing Hester Ulrich) * Chanel Oberlin: "Part of loving someone is loving every choice they make. Regardless of how selfish and destructive it is, you know?" (Chanel talking about killing Hester Ulrich)